Everything Changes
by immyownsuperman
Summary: Second in a series check out Numbing Love! What happens when everything changes?
1. Surprises

:Room 103/Hospital:

Angel sat staring up at the ceiling, he hands in hard fists. Her knuckles were turing white from the pressure she was putting on them. House was staring at Ang trying to figure out something to say to her. He wasn't good with emotions and didn't know what to say to a fourteen year old on the topic of death.

"You okay." House tried. Ang turned and looked at him, she laughed at his bad attempt.

"Yea House, i'm just fine. I'm lying on a hospital bed in pain. Oh! Did I tell you my mom just died." Ang said being sarcastic. She got that from him or atleast that's what Wilson said. Maybe he was right, she was letting her emotions hide from every else. House nodded and Ang layed her head back. Cuddy walked in her eyes on House and motioned for him. He groaned and got up. He didn't want to talk to her at the moment.

"Here." Cuddy said handing him a piece of paper. She didn't want to do this, she should have made Wilson do it. House smirked to himself and read it. It was the will of Ang's mom. There was a part Cuddy had highlighted for him to read. "I leave custody of my daughter Angel Jones to' House read his mind somewhere else, 'Dr. Gregory House,' he finished. The paper dropped to the floor and House's mouth went slack. "House I know." Cuddy said.

"Me?" He asked still in shock. Cuddy nodded and picked up the piece of paper.

"House you have to take her. I have some papers for you to sign but other then that she's all yours." Cuddy said turning her back to House. House didn't know how to take care of a child. There was one waiting for him in the other room. Ang closed her eyes and realized the reason he was standing out there was because Cuddy just told him. She had known the whole time. House walked back in and sat down.

"You knew didn't you." House said looking at her expression. She nodded and looked down in embrassment. He sat down and sighed heavy. Maybe having her around wouldn't be that bad. He liked her she had an attitude like him. "Alright well I have to go sign some things." He said standing up. Ang smiled to herself realizing House didn't sign anything unless required which meant her adopation papers. House walked out and a nurse walked in. Ang thought she had waited till House had left.

"Your free to go." The nurse said handing her some clothing. Ang nodded at the nurse as she rushed out afraid of House. That's my new dad Ang said smiling even bigger. House was back ten minutes after the nurse had left and Ang was all dressed. House realized she was being released from the room, they weren't leaving the hospital yet. He still needed Wilson to go out and pick up an extra helmet for his motorcycle. It was going to be weird having an extra weight around.

"I'm ready." Ang said standing up and picking up her backpack. House nodded and lead the way. They walked to his office and she saw the crew sitting there.

:House's Office:

House sat and watched as his team talked with Ang. He was waiting for Wilson to come to his office, he had paged him. He needed Wilson to go out and get a helmet for Ang, she needed to have one for his motorcycle. It was going to be intresting driving someone around. Wilson had gotton he page ten minutes and was trying to figure out of he should go. He hadn't heard that Ang was his yet. Wilson walked to House's office and walked in. House tossed him his wallet.

"What's this for?" Wilson asked confused. He spotted Ang in the other room and smiled. "She's your now isn't she." Wilson added shocked by it. House having a daughter was really going to be a new thing.

"I need a helmet for her." House said still shocked himself.

"Yeah okay I'll go get one." Wilson said walking out. He walked to his car and climbed in. Once Wilson got back he was going to take her to his apartment. He was going to have to get a bigger place if he was going to keep her. He stared at Ang laughing at something Kutner did. She was to happy for all she had gone through. Taub watched as Ang laughed and wondered why she was so happy. He turned and saw House staring at her. He didn't know what was going on. House walked into the room and everyone turned to stare at him.

"I've got something to say." Ang said standing next to House. She turned to look at House and he nodded his head. There was something going on they all could tell. "You all know my mom died yesterday...well, she left a will saying who was going to gain custody of me...it is House." Ang said focusing. everyone looked shocked, thriteen tried to take it seriously.

"Really?" Foreman asked being most shocked.

"Yes." House answered before Ang could. Kutner was going to say something but Wilson walked in and motioned for House. House followed him out and let them finish the converstation. Wilson was still smiling to himself. Wilson handed him a razor black helmet with hot pink lighting bolts of both sides of the helmet. "Thanks." House said taking the helmet and his wallet. Wilson nodded and walked off. House walked to his desk and pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bag. He walked in to the other room and tossed Ang the helmet that Wilson had bought.

"Cool." Ang said smiling.

"You ready?" House asked handing her, her backpack. She nodded and followed him out. They walked out to his motorcycle. he put her backpack and his cane into his bag then put it on Ang. They both stuck there helmets on and got on the bike. "Hold on." House said. Ang put her arms around House's chest and they speed off into the night.


	2. What A Night

:House's House:

Angel layed on House's couch, her eyes closed and dreaming. Her PSP made slight noises every once in awhile making House look at her every few minutes. She had been asleep for atleast thirty minutes. They had arrived an hour ago. House looked over at Ang again and saw her squirm a little bit. She looked like she was having a bad dream, her expression gave her away. There was three short raps on the door. House groaned and got up, he went to the door. When he pulled the door open he was shocked to see Cuddy standing there.

"Hey." Cuddy said changing the bag in her right hand to her left hand. She was still dressed from work and looked pretty tired.

"Yes?" House asked ready to close the door. He didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Can I come in?" she asked adjusting her postion. He looked at the bag she was carrying and realized it was a grocery bag. She looked over his shoulder and saw Ang asleep on the couch.

"Why not." House said letting her in. Everyone wanted to be in his house lately so why not? He had a fourteen year old on the couch. Cuddy stepped in and handed House the bag, there hands touched for a moment before Cuddy pulled away. She walked over to one of the chairs and sat down. House carried the bag into the kitchen knowing what it was.

"You shouldn't let her leave her PSP on." Cuddy said grabbing it from Ang then flipping it off. House nodded and sat next to Cuddy. It was pretty close for House. "Have you eaten yet?" Cuddy asked. House shook his head no, thinking. Cuddy walked to the kitchen and grabbed some bread and turkey from the bag. It wasn't much. but it would stasify them enough. She walked back in and handed House a sandwhich, then put one next to Ang. She shook ang's shoulder hoping she would wake. She did wake up and was shocked to see Cuddy standing over her.

"Hi." Ang said rubbing her eyes and sitting up. He red hair was dishovled, Cuddy smoothed it back handing her a sandwhich. Ang smiled and took it in her hands, she was happy Cuddy was here. House had already finished stuffing his sandwhich in his mouth.

"I'd better go." Cuddy said standing up and looking at her watch.

"Might as well take you home." House said standing up.

"No i'm fine." She said heading for the door.

"But your intoxicated just by my presence." He said grabbing her arm. Ang was laughing in her head, they flirted without even knowing it. She saw it, they didn't though.

"What about Angel?" Cuddy asked pulling her arm away.

"I'm fine." Ang intrurrepted stuffing more sandwhich in her mouth.

"Okay." Cuddy said walking out the door with House.

:Cuddy's House:

House and Cuddy walked in the door. House waited in her living room while she dismissed the nanny. Rachel was getting bigger everyday, House could see it. He walked around the room and watched them out of the corner of his eye. They had grown closer, the way she held Rachel was differnt some how. Cuddy walked over to House and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and saw Cuddy.

"Rachel say hi." Cuddy said to Rachel. She made her wave her hand at House. Rachel giggled and reached her hands out to House. She made her hands into fists like she was trying to grab something. "I think she wants you to hold her." Cuddy said smiling. She started to hand her over.

"I-I don't..." House started to stutter. Cuddy put Rachel in his arms silencing him. She laughed at him and helped him adjust Rachel so she was comfy. House stared at her in amazement.

"Here rock her." Cuddy said moving his arms gently. House swayed side from side, gently rocking Rachel. Cuddy smiled at House, watching him cradle her daughter was really cute. She had only dreamed that something like this would happen. Cuddy looked into House's eyes and lost all thought. House leaned down and kissed Cuddy tenderly on the lips. It was slow and nice.

"Very nice but I say some more chap-stick and it would be perfect." House said pulling away. Cuddy laughed and took her daughter back. House couldn't be serious for one minute. She saw Rachel falling asleep and took her to her crib. House followed behind trying to be quiet, Cuddy still knew he was there. She put Rachel in her crib, she always sleep so quietly. After Rachel was sleeping she pulled House out and kissed him.

"Maybe we shouldn't." House said pulling away.

"House..." Cuddy sighed closing her eyes. She turned around and sighed some more. The one time she was kissing House and he turned her down. House felt bad it's not that he didn't want it, he was just afraid he would get hurt again. He didn't care anymore. He grabbed Cuddy and flipped her around. He wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. He kissed her with passion and strength. Cuddy played along wanting this. She felt a deep love for him that couldn't be explained. House pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door behind him.


	3. I Don't Want to Hurt You

:Cuddy's Apartment:

House opened his eyes and saw Cuddy laying next him. The night came rushing back to him every kiss, every touch, every feeling. The feelings he had felt were stronger then anything he had ever felt. What had happened wasn't lust but love. House sat up and looked for his clothing. He wanted to get out of there and fast. He couldn't handle what had happened.

"Where you going?" he heard Cuddy ask behind him. He turned and saw Cuddy had thrown his shirt on. He looked down and breathed heavily. "House?" Cuddy asked walking over to him. She was concerned.

"I-I can't..." House started but Cuddy silenced him with her finger.

"House I know what your going to say but I'm not going to hurt you." she said. She put her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. House gently put his arms around her. He wished he could believe her.

"You will...everyone does." House said stepping away.

"I won't!" Cuddy cried out taking his hand. House shyed away but left his hand in hers. House started to believe that it was true, even though he knew it couldn't be possible.

"Ang is probably wondering where I am." He said thinking of exuses. Cuddy rolled her eyes and climbed back under the covers. She wasn't going to take off his shirt anytime soon. She wasn't going to let him leave. She handed him the phone, signaling that he should call Ang. House sighed and grabbed the phone. He dialed the home phone number.

"Hello?" Ang answered.

"Don't answer my phone unless i'm home." House said into the phone. Ang laughed a short laugh.

"I saw it was Cuddy's number."

"Well i'm here..."

"Yea okay I understand." Ang said hanging the phone up. House handed back the phone and sat on her bed. Cuddy say that he was going to stay so she grabbed his hand. He accepted it and layed next to her. He was happy and worried at the same time. How long could this last? Weeks? Months? not much longer then a year. Cuddy gently kissed him on the lips then layed her head on his chest.

"It will be alright." She whispered in his ear. For once in a long time he was being serious. He didn't last in any realtionships, everyone knew that. What made this one differnt? He started to trust her and went in for another kiss.

The next morning House woke up and looked over at Cuddy. Her hair was frizzy and messy, he liked it. She looked so beatiful when when she was asleep. Cuddy was dreaming that her and House were sitting on the beach looking at the sunset. Cuddy saw everything blur around her then go black. She opened her eyes and saw House staring down at her. This time the night came rushing to her, had she really convinced House to stay?

"I should go." House said standing up. He had the look on his face that was one of hiding his emotions. Cuddy stood up after him helping find his clothes. After his pants were on Cuddy kissed him on the lips. "No." House said pulling away.

"It can work." Cuddy whispered taking his hand.

"Yes because every other realtionship I've had has been a field of daisy's." House said being sarcastic. He had a hint of being serious but covered it up by joking. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"This is differnt." She said rubbing his forehead. House gave up and put his arms around her. He kissed her passionatly on the lips but soon pulled back. He tossed on his shirt.

"Will try." House said gently kissing her on the lips then walking away. He walked out to his car and hopped in. He was going to stop at his apartment and grab Angel then head to the hospital.

:Hospital:

"That is still a high." Ang said walking through the doors. She carried her helmet and her backpack. She loved riding on the bike with House, it was high she had never had before.

"You got to love those drugs." House joked walking behind her. She loved the way he joked about everything.

"Your right just great!" She laughed this time. House liked the way she joked along with her. Cuddy had gotton there thirty minutes eariler. She still needed to talk about what had happened last night. House wanted to talk to but he would never admit it.

"House..." Cuddy said as soon as they saw them. House nodded in aknowledgement.  
"Meet you in your office." Ang said walking to the elevator. She knew Cuddy wanted them to be alone. House sighed and walked to Cuddy's office he had to get it over with sometime.

:Wilson's Dream:

"I love you." Wilson whispered in Amber's ear. They layed on a beach watching the sun rise. The way he held her made it feel to real. A part of him told him it was just a dream but he didn't believe it.

"I love you to." Amber said kissing Wilson. The sun fell behind the horizon and everything went black. Amber dissappered and he was caught in the darkness. He saw her fall below him.

"Amber!" he yelled reaching for her. She was to far away and he didn't move even when he strained. Then he was staring at her grave, House was in the background. He dissappeared along with the image. He was back in the black, giving up and falling with Amber. Cuddy was there then House again, they reached for him. He grabbed there hands but it went right through. He closed his eyes and woke up at the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Wilson you have to get down here." Cuddy said with a worried voice.

"What happened?" He asked getting out of bed.

"Theres been an accident." she said sobbing over the phone.


	4. Accident

:Hospital:

"What happened?" Wilson said rushing into Cuddy's office. Cuddy looked horrible, her hair was a mess. She just layed on the couch staring at the ceiling. Wilson didn't know what to say she was dieing on the inside. "What happened?" he asked again kneeling on one knee next to her.

"House got in a motorcycle accident." Cuddy said sitting up. She couldn't believe it. "Angel was with him." She added closing her eyes and sighing. Wilson's mouth opened a little.

"Angel?" he asked standing.

"Yes there both still in surgey." she said standing. She had been crying, he could tell. He pulled her into a hug and she started to cry again. Something had happened between them. Otherwise she wouldn't be crying like this.

"What happened between you two?" Wilson asked looking at her.

"Okay well...he came over to my house and we kinda got carried away." Cuddy said. Wilson laughed.

"Really?" he asked laughing again. Cuddy nodded, then smiled though her tears. Wilson always made her laugh, even though she was worried. "Why was he on his motorcycle, if he had been here?" Cuddy looked at him shocked. How did he know? "He sent me a text earlier telling me to wake up, he said he needed to talk and that he was at the hospital." he added seeing her look.

"Oh...well we had a converstation and I convinced House that he wouldn't hurt me if we dated, then Angel came in hungry so they left to go get something." she said closing her eyes. Wilson sighed it wasn't her fault at least she wouldn't feel to guilty.

"Cuddy it wasn't your fault." Wilson said taking her into another hug. They heard the door open and saw a nurse walk in. She had realif on her face and looked okay. Wilson knew that meant they made it out of surgey.

"They are going to be okay...but Angel is in a coma and had a serious concussion." The nurse said to Cuddy. Wilson and Cuddy stood in shock. Angel was in a coma and House was losing brain usage. Cuddy buryed her head in Wilson's shoulder and started to sob again. "You can go see them when your ready." the nurse said walking out the door. Wilson stared at the wall. House had been in some tough accidents but never anything like this.

"You want to go see them?" Wilson asked trying to keep himself together.

"We better." Cuddy said walking out the door.

:Room 124:

House opened his eyes and looked around. The room was dim and he realized there was weight on his hand. It was Cuddy's hand, she looked pale. Her hair was messy and she looked worried even in sleep. House tried to remember exactly what happened but all he could remember was crashing his bike. Angel was on the bike he remembered that.

"Angel?" he asked struggling to get up. He felt a hand restrain him.

"Lay back down." he heard Cuddy say. He obeyed to weak to do anything else. Cuddy took his hand and rubbed his forehead. He was alive, maybe sick but alive. Cuddy felt a tear of happiness fall down her cheek.

"Angel?" he asked again struggling this time.

"She's in a coma...but the doctor said she will wake up any day." Cuddy said. She looked over at Angel, they had out them in the same room at her request. She gripped House's hand tighter.

"My fault...my fault." House rambled. He was losing it, she could tell. She wanted to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay, but he was losing it. He breathed heavily, in and out.

"House calm down." Cuddy said. She rubbed his forehead again.

"I-I-I love you." he said taking her hand again. She didn't know, if he was really sane enough to trust. This couldn't be House speaking. She had only heard him say I love you like this one time before.

"I love you to." Cuddy said. She tried not cry again. Seeing him like this burned her on the inside. House wasn't acting like himself at all, there was no jokes, no metaphors. Wilson walked in and saw them. Cuddy wasn't trying to cry, he must be pretty bad.

"Hows he doing?" Wilson asked just above a whisper.

"Not to good." Cuddy said not taking her eyes off of him.

"Hes going to be okay Cuddy." Wilson said sitting in a chair. He didn't know no one did. He looked over at Angel, she had gashs and bruises. Why did this have to happen? Why did everything go wrong when something is right?

"Yea i'm going to be okay." House whispered in a raspy voice. Cuddy smiled at his sarcastic tone. Even though he was sick he could still have a sense of humor. Wilson smiled to himself at Cuddy's smile. Wilson layed his head back and closed his eyes. They all fell asleep, hoping for the best.


	5. Coma

:Hospital:

"His brain damage is so severe that he may not recover." The doctor said to Cuddy. She tired to hold back her tears by gritting her teeth. She wanted to be back in there with him but someone had to know this stuff.

"What are the chances of recovery?" Cuddy asked not sure if she wanted to know.

"Twenty percent...he's had so much brain truama in the past that this crash pushed it over the edge." he expalined. The doctor was having a rough time breaking something so traumatic to the Dean of Medcine.

"Thanks." Cuddy said staring through the window. House layed sleeping he wasn't even dreaming. She wanted to go back in there and saw it was all going to be okay but it probably wasn't. She felt warm tears fall down her cheeks as she stared and House and Angel. House was peaceful and Angel was hooked up to five differnt machines. Not to metion House was losing it, and thrusting guilt on his shoulders. She just wanted to go and punch that drunken teenage driver, who only had a scartch on his cheek.

"Cuddy?" she heard Wilson ask behind her. "I heard." he added. The pain he was going through was almost as bad as hers. That was his bestfriend and his daughter lying on the bed in there.

"He may not make it." Cuddy said putting her hand on the window. She could almost feel his touch, it made her hand tingle. She felt Wilson's hand on her shoulder, it was strong and sturdy but not House. "He said he loved me." Cuddy said just above a whisper. Wilson stopped dead in his tracks he knew he felt like this but never thought he say it.

"Cuddy I want you to know he means it." Wilson said staring in at House.

"I know he means it." Cuddy said. She could see it in his eyes. House's eyes opened slowy and he turned to see them looking in. He tired to lift his arm but he was to weak. Cuddy rushed in and to his side. "I'm here." Cuddy said taking his hand. Cuddy swore she saw him smile before closing his eyes again. She started sobbing again, he was getting closer to a coma every minute. There doctor walked in and checked House.

"He's slipped into a coma." The doctor said. Cuddy rushed out a fell into Wilson's arms. He can't be in a coma Cuddy thought. Wilson held her tight and watched as his bestfriend was being prepped for the coma. After the doctor was finished with House, Angel opened her eyes. "Angel?" the doctor asked walking over to her. She looked around and realized she was in the hospital.

"Why am I here?" she asked looking at Cuddy. She turned her head and saw House, he looked horrible. She strained herself trying to think of what had happened. She remembered leaving the hospital and getting on House's bike, but nothing else.

"Don't you remember?" Wilson asked. She shook her head no.

"Your were in a motorcycle accident with House." Cuddy said. The shock on her face, was surprising. She really did have no idea what had happened. Wilson turned around angry. He couldn't believe she couldn't remember.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

"For now." Cuddy said. Angel sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn't deal with this at the moment, she didn't want to. She was going to be happy after all the accidents but now this happened. She opened her eyes and saw that Wilson had left and Cuddy was sitting in the chair in between her and House. "You okay?" Cuddy asked. She looked worse then her.

"For now." Angel said. She was so much like House it hurt to look at her. Angel saw that and she didn't blame her. Being so much like a person that was dead or dying hurt people, lots of people. She closed her eyes realizing it hurt Cuddy to talk to her. She hoped by the next time she awoke House was awake. She soon fell asleep and started to dream.

Angel was driving down the street with House on his motorcycle. The wind was wiping past them making her smile. House was also smiling sensing her joy. They heard skids, it made Angel turn her head House keep his eyes on the road. There was a car coming straight for them. House didn't see the car before it hit them, making them fly in the air. She gripped him tighter and he hung on her to keep her safe. They hit the road and she woke up almost flying up.

"You okay?" She heard Cuddy ask. She nodded them realized that she was crying. "What were you dreaming?" Cuddy asked taking her hand. She had to think hard to remember.

"I remember the crash. I remember how much House did to save me." Angel said closing her eyes. She heard Wilson sigh. He was relieved someone could tell them what had happened. Before anyone else could say anything more, House's team came almost running in. Tuab was first, then Kutner, then Thirteen and Foreman. Angel smiled a little. "You know if you want your relationship a little less obvious I step a step away from eachother." she said to Thirteen and Foreman. Everyone turned and saw that they were touching shoudlers.

"What happened?" Foreman asked while they scooted a bit away.

"Motorcycle." was all Cuddy could saw. They all nodded in aknowledgement. They asked a series of questions and Cuddy and Wilson answered slowy. They were filled in and then sat down. It was a rough day. Finally when everyone but Angel were asleep she prayed.


	6. Visitor

:Hospital:

The next few days didn't go any easier. House finally woke up yesterday and reverted to his old self. He demanded to get out of the bed, but Cuddy keep him at bay. Bernard visted Angel a few times, Tim was on vacation in Mexico. She missed Tim, no one really knew but they were secretly dating. She loved him and he loved her. She was always in the hospital, it tore him apart.

"Hows he doing?" Angel asked Cuddy. She turned her head.

"Better, he finally went back to sleep." Cuddy responed. Angel nodded, everyone else had left. Wilson couldn't stand it in there anymore, the team had a case to work on. It was a nice quiet. She was still depressed that Cuddy could barly look at her. She thought it was her fault. It was supposed to be okay when he woke up, but it never changed. She still couldn't look at her.

"Angel!" Angel's head flew up when she heard Tim's voice. There he was standing in the doorway. She laughed when she saw his ensemble. He was wearing a sumbero and some kind of mexican poncho. He always knew how to make her laugh. He walked over and smiled at her, his white teeth flashing in the light. She loved him so much, no one could change that.

"Hey, Timmy." she said as he walked over. He sat on the bed and took her hand, sqeezzing it tight. She forgot how much she missed that. He took of his tacky costume and laughed again.

"Your so beautiful." he said smiling.

"I'm a wreck." Angel said laughing. He smiled again.

"Your always beautiful." he said. House had just woken up and saw what was going on. He took Cuddy's hand weakly, trying to grip it. Cuddy helped with that, she held it tight. Everyone seemed to be in there own bubble right now. Tim motioned for Angel to scoot, she did. He crawled on the bed and swung his arm over her shoulders. Cuddy layed her head on the bed thinking. Angel and Tim closed there eyes and leaned there heads together.

They layed together, for maybe a few hours. It was a moment they didn't want to stop, ever. They were happy and no one could stop that. Unless of course, someone named Wilson barges in. They all turned there heads when Wilson came in. He looked tired, like he hadn't gone home. There were black circles under his eyes and he hadn't changed his clothing since forever.

"Hey Tim." Wilson said. Everyone looked at him and he was embrassed.

"Hey ." Tim responed closing his eyes again. Angel laughed and gave Wilson her look. It always made him squrim she liked that, it made her laugh. He always made her laugh, not like Tim did. No one could ever top him, ever. Angel closed her eyes again and leaned in closer to Tim. She didn't care who saw, even Tim's mom. Tim's mom thought that she was no good for him. They fell asleep again.

"Hey love birds!" House shouted at Tim and Angel making them jump.

"Jeez." Angel said.

"Wakey wakey." That was diffently House. Tim opened his eyes and laughed at House's expression. He was giving them the 'get a room' look. He was just joking because him and Cuddy were like that to.

"Hey House how you been?" Tim asked. House really ticked Tim off sometimes, but Angel was like that to. House was worse though. Cuddy opened her eyes and saw everything that was going on. She smiled at patted House's arm. It looked like they were all getting back to being themselfs. She couldn't wait till they were out of the hospital beds and working again. She had alot of work to do.\

"Okay everyone let's clam down." Cuddy said taking House's hands again.

"I will not calm down soon those two are going to be making love on the bed." he said. Angel and Tim burst out into uncontrobble laughter. They tried real hard to stop, but couldn't.

"Were both virgins." Angel said still laughing. Cuddy started to laugh to. It was acutally kind of funny. Angel just had blurted that out to everyone making Wilson shake a little bit. He didn't want to know about that at all. It was something better kept to yourself, but it was Angel. She could never keep stuff like that to herself ever. Again with the she's like House.

"I'm tired." Angel said to Tim. He nodded and they both closed there eyes. House was tired to, along with everyone else. All they did was sleep but they really were tired. They all closed there eyes and fell asleep smiles on there faces.


	7. Happy Ending

Angel and House were out of the hospital in a matter of days. They went to Angel's house and got all of her personall objects clothes, bathroom stuff, etc. She was going to really miss her house. They packed some boxes and left, they would worry about the other stuff later. House bought a better and new car for them to use. He also bought another motorcycle for short trips.

"fun fun." was all Angel said there first day back out on the motorcycle. It was pretty scary but they survived, laughing the whole time. Things were really starting to look up for them. Angel sleep on a bed House had put in the living room for her. They eat every meal together and even have some laughs. Cuddy and House were still going strong, so were Tim and Angel. House had set down the law for them. He was truly acting like a parent.

Angel had a curfew and he got her a cell phone. Angel started back up in school, never sluffing again. She went to every class and did her homework at home. She had weekly doctor checkups for her legs. She went to the hospital after school by bus. Then House and Angel went home and sometimes out to eat. Sometimes Angel spent the night at Bernerds so House could have some alone time with Cuddy.

Wilson visted daily and took Angel out sometimes. They went to a fair, circus, and lots of other stuff. House was the same old grumpy person but happier with Angel around. That was the one postive trait Angel had that House didn't. She could always cheer up a room. There life was better then before Angel came along. If she hadn't some things would be differnt. There life was good, for now.

(Sorry it's so short I just wanted to wrap it up, tell me if you think I should do more!)


End file.
